


【js】AO守则

by u758nw



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw





	1. Chapter 1

在ABO的世界里，Alpha拥有超群的智商（没看出来）、卓越的体能（没体验过），是绝对的支配者和领袖（因为不是Alpha不能参加竞选），而数量稀少（事实上从文学作品来考据，数目极为可观）的Omega身娇体弱易推倒，甜美的气味能让一切A为其失去理智。

Beta，则是平平无奇的代名词，既没有过人能力也没有优秀的基因，在人生的判决书上盖了及格的印章，从此成为社会的螺丝钉、碌碌无为的工蚁，和忠贞不二的爱情故事无关，和波澜壮阔的丰功伟业绝缘。

樱井翔“啪”地合上了医院发的《AO守则》，领着一小袋体检资料慢吞吞地往外走。

“恭喜啊樱井桑，是Beta呢，从此可以过安稳人生了。”粘着系中年女护士嘴角挂着笑容眼里却毫无笑意。“真是可喜可贺可喜可贺。”

在平行世界做过这么多次冷酷无情强抢民男的霸总Alpha和少数次温柔娇媚坚强不屈的白兔Omega之后，樱井翔终于得偿所愿成为了中立守序的Beta。

平稳，安定，但又无趣的B。  
高傲的AO为他们创造了专属的词语，BB无奇：形容一个人没有特点；B言B行：指平平常常的言行，反义词：A言O行；凡夫俗B：泛指平庸的人……如此如此数不胜数。尽管当下Beta平权运动在网路上成为大热议题，参议院也开始出现B的身影，日常生活中Beta歧视行为还是常有发生。

但最致命的并不是摆在台面上的这些阴阳怪气。

让我们来看看Beta能够从事哪些工作。医生教师ビジネスマン，警察律师こうかんしゅ，上至检察官下至清洁工都是Beta承包，基础职业不在AO考虑的范畴，理由是他们有发情期，A不稳定O不强健，一个不屑做一个没力做，于是政坛变成了竞技场，娱乐圈变成了后花园，顺带每月一周的发情期不营业。  
这不，前台的Lucy和Betty正叽叽喳喳地讨论文春周刊爆料的大新闻——豪门秘辛！政界大佬小娇妻和其女婿w不伦！  
“哎呀哎呀好下流……”  
“这种事很常见啦，毕竟AO相吸，擦枪走火在所难免。”  
“明明都是有家室的人，克制一下很难吗？”  
“你一瞎鼻子B哪里晓得人家味道一闻就能看对眼的滋味。”  
“但这可是丈母娘（伪）和女婿诶，闻闻味道就干柴烈火是不开化的野兽吗？”  
“嘘，你可闭嘴吧，别被咱Alpha大老板听见了……”

等樱井捧着豆乳拿铁默默地从茶水间出来，她俩还在里头窃窃私语。

顺带一提，两年前的春天，TOP2私立大学毕业的樱井进入一家上市公司，开始了平平淡淡的社畜生活。除了几位上司是手腕强硬雷厉风行的大男子主义A，其他Beta同事都像转轮里的仓鼠一样，循规蹈矩各司其职，按时定点上下班，连缺勤的借口都没有。

万幸Beta 相处都很和睦，既不会发生感情纠葛也不会有利益冲突，樱井在工位上低头啜饮，眼镜染起一片雾。

下班后惯例去便利店买点下酒菜和临近过期的寿司，家里冰箱还有啤酒，盘算着怎么应付晚饭，走到门口樱井却鬼使神差地买了份周刊杂志。  
聒噪女同事七嘴八舌的茶水间小话他稀里糊涂只听了四五分，“干柴烈火”四个大字却盘旋在脑内不肯散去，一到家便在茶几上摊开小报，胡乱扯散包装，拎出几条小鱼干啃着看起来。

不得不承认，小报记者的文笔非常引人入胜，可能也有题材加成，报道写得像AV剧本一样：新人女优C子（Omega）嫁给年长自己20岁的民主党高官（Alpha）后独守空房，在继女回实家探亲时和年轻帅气的女婿L桑（Alpha）互相吸引、暗通款曲。配图是别墅二楼一隅，半遮半掩的窗帘掩映下年轻男女热烈激吻。

桌上啤酒杯里的泡泡鼓足了劲咕咚咕咚地向上冒，碰到云层似的白色厚沫又“嘶”地破裂开来，顶得上面微微隆起，樱井用上牙摩蹭着下唇，愣了一会儿，跑进卧室从床下拉出了一箱排列整齐的DVD。

在樱井翔的手帐支出记录里，AV租借费用归为教育类，不过说成AV不太准确，AV有很多种类，有目标Alpha群体的双O片，有一般Beta都会选择的双B片，而他只挑AO片看——发情期的A是什么样子，发情期的O又会是什么表情，AO是怎样标记的，标记完成之后双方是何种状态，年轻Beta用圆澄澄的大眼睛好奇注视着，事无巨细地记录在手帐中。

“嘛，这个O身材还没我的好……”

目不转睛地盯着肉欲纠缠的屏幕，圆瞪的杏眼映出一片寂寥的白光。再怎么说也是血气方刚的青年，伴着“啪啪”作响的水声和喘息呻吟，樱井解开裤头，不得章法地揉捏自己微微立起的欲望，镜头里赤裸的肉体如同巨蟒般绞紧缠绕，情到深处动物交姌似的咬住脖颈，受制的omega突然发出一声凄厉的尖叫，镜头外绞着双腿张嘴喘息的青年突然卸了力，涨着通红的脸无可奈何地低下头，自家小兄弟还挑衅地站在那里。

“什么嘛……”嘀咕着嘟起本就微翘的唇，倒在床上的樱井用胳膊遮住了眼睛。

性欲和酒精一样，是过了夜依然会残留在体内的东西，揉不碎也扑不灭，十几杯醒酒汤下去也明晃晃地燃、急吼吼地嚎，不达目的决不罢休，时不时还会出其不意地跳些火花出来，打乱以维稳为基本状态的beta日常。

樱井觉得自己疯了才会这般不受控。

他确实有过一段时间，戚戚艾艾愤愤不平，逮着空就往夜店跑，抓到酒就往胃里灌。

但是现在不一样。他确认自己很平静，甚至还有一点莫名的欢欣与期待，却心乱如麻，像是有只手按着他脑袋里所有的弦一块儿拉，又痒又空。

不受控地，BB无奇的凡夫俗B脱下眼镜塞上美瞳，把西装革履丢在衣柜里，紧身牛仔裤勾勒出细长的腿包裹住翘挺的臀，踏着靴子拉长线条，绛紫的绸衫松松垮垮拢着上身，隐隐恍恍露出白得反光的胸口，香水味媚得惊人，这般婷婷袅袅施施款款走进酒吧，无人知晓，他在厕所里做了几个小时的润滑。

毫无疑问，如果这样一个香喷喷娇滴滴媚眼如丝的Omega坐在人群中，必得被生吞活剥了。

可惜樱井翔不是。

他一个瞎鼻子也闻不出上前勾搭的alpha是香还是臭，随心所欲地干看，凭着感觉乱猜。长相太油腻的不要，眼睛色咪咪的踢走，动手动脚的直接拍开手狠狠踩上一脚。有的a经验老道，闻出了他身上的工业香水味，在远处低声私语，目光带着调笑，樱井的指甲在杯壁绕了一圈又一圈挠了一遍又一遍，丝绸质地的衣服明明不贴身，却浑身都痒，千百只小虫爬似的，腰痒大腿内侧也痒，心痒小穴深处也痒。

“算了。”这位赚足了目线的高岭之花眼睛一闭，随手拉起身旁徘徊已久却迟迟不上前搭讪的青年就往厕所走。酒吧灯光昏暗但樱井看得清，他精致的轮廓浓密的眉眼，微卷的头发向后梳起，佯装老成却出奇的青涩，笑时歪起的嘴角又乖张叛逆。怕是个童贞小Alpha要被自己骗上床了，年长的beta内心暗喜，连拉带跑拐进狭小的空间就迫不及待地扯他皮带。

“哎你、你别急，”年轻Alpha紧张地喘粗气，兴奋又拘谨，仿佛中了头彩还要拼命隐瞒似的，装模作样地要按着相亲的流程走，“我叫Jun，叫你什么好。”讲完又抿住要歪着笑的嘴。

傻兮兮。

“Sakura，叫我Sakura。”

对方仿佛接收到某种讯号，凑上来又摸又吻，“你好香…”樱井避开滑向颈间的吻，乖顺地循着他的动作撩起衣衫，露出结实白皙的腰腹，自己挠出的指印便也瞧得真真切切，年轻的alpha焦躁起来，像害怕吃不到奶的幼兽，扯开衣服就在胸口吸，小巧缨红的乳粒被唇齿玩弄，痒得年长一方直往门板方向缩瑟，下身在顶蹭下已经凌乱不堪，作乱的手便一路擦枪走火从腰揉到屁股，灵巧地钻进内裤里，自然是得到一片湿热的回应。

“已经湿成这样了，Omega都这么骚的吗。”年轻Alpha轻轻含住樱井的耳垂，喃喃低语吹得他一紧张夹住了腿，细长手指安抚似的游走在囊袋和穴口，腕上镯子冷冷的触感激得Beta手脚发软，瘫软在年轻健硕的身躯上，全然没有了方才的盛气凌人。

松本一手托着布丁般白嫩的臀，一手解开裤子，扶着早就高高翘起的硬挺直操而入。樱井本就生涩，穴口夹得紧，大腿根部被指痕掰出一道道艳红的印儿，一操进去就像破开夏日熟透的瓜，劈到里处便真成了湿湿软软的布丁，带着香甜的热度，一张一合一尺一寸地吸。

狭小的空间里呻吟挨着呻吟，喘息接着喘息，beta失神地晃动着身子，开始迎合alpha的撞击。他倔强地较起劲来，什么Omega？我可不是Omega，他要比真的Omega叫得还骚夹得还紧，不由自主地张开腿，他要松本进得更深，深到自己的五脏六腑，去撞一撞操一操，看看能不能顶出那道欢愉的入口，即使他知道没有，真是迷糊了，唇舌开始控制不住地淌出津液，和底下小穴流起水来一样，止都止不住，松本凑过头便上来吮，唇咬着唇，牙和牙撞在一起，舌翻动搅缠着舌，要拆吞入肚似的。

樱井晕头转向，越来越迷糊。不需要谎言，不需要人工香精，提前润滑也没必要，自己就是能做他的omega。他考拉似的靠过去，把烧短路的小脸贴在他肩上，猫咪一样舔舐蒙上层薄汗的肌肉，“在这里吗，在这里吗”，他呓语着喘息着，“变成我的alpha吧。”

青年动作一滞，猛然加大力地几百几千地操起来，像要顶穿他般囊袋都要挤入，“是这里吗？”他不安地探索搅动，用硕大的性器去寻找薛定谔的生殖腔，仿佛又变成了酒吧里那个徘徊不前的胆小鬼。  
樱井又气又爽，却骂不出一个字。毫无疑问他压到了那个点，那个让他仿佛电流穿身般止不住流水的点，他听见自己身体里有什么在闷闷作响，轰鸣疾驰，震耳欲聋。他的耳听不见了，他的眼一片混沌模糊，只剩那张口被松本的唇舌堵着，身体变成了巨大的容器，容纳着松本的性器突突作响，那是松本的心跳，樱井低头看见小腹被微微撑起一块，全身都被填满似的，那股灼热的液体灌了进来。于是，一直叫嚣的声音终于停止了，那团总是在熊熊燃烧的欲火，被另一种铺天盖地的欲望浇熄，精疲力竭。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

成年人醒来最不愿面对的两件事，一是醒酒后的脑袋，二是荒唐性爱的后果。

第二天在陌生酒店大床上醒来的樱井两样都占齐了。

大脑经过十几小时的断片还没反应过来发生了些什么，后穴的肿胀和身上的印记率先提醒了昨晚的失控，零碎的记忆开始闪回，他和这个被拐骗的alpha先是在酒吧来了一发，然后跌跌撞撞拐进旁边酒店的房间，一进门又被按在门上吃干抹净，接着是浴室、窗台、床上……无尽的懊恼涌进樱井大脑，羞耻感让他几乎要溺亡在悔意之中，沉沉浮浮，最后被一种巨大的空虚吞没。

樱井向睡得正酣的年轻alpha默默说了声抱歉，把手臂从他怀里小心翼翼地抽出来，顾不得使不上力的双腿和直不起的腰，起身就要溜。修长的腿眼见着要跨过熟睡的身体，突然被床上伸出的有力臂膀一把扯住，重新倒回了温暖的怀抱里。

“早上好。”他咧开嘴，露出标志性的、像草原上野生动物般的笑容。

樱井有点尴尬，把依然赤身裸体的自己和对方扒拉开，扯走一边被单，滴溜溜转着眼睛想着怎样应付这场酒精和冲动促成的一夜情后果。

“啊！早上好。那什么，我要上班了……”他把身子伸出床去捞掉落在地上的内裤，觉得背后空落落地进风，转头一瞧，青年正对着自己赤裸的后背和从被窝里露出大半的屁股笑意盈盈。樱井的脸瞬间烧得通红，躲进被子里悉悉索索地动作，套完了内裤又去找衬衫。

对方仿佛清楚樱井的每一个动作似的，从自己那头的床下勾出那件已经被扯坏的绛紫绸衫，“你要穿着这个去上班吗？”

被暧昧气氛熏得脸红一阵白一阵的樱井没好气地夺过衣服，走姿诡异地挪进厕所，等他出来的时候，年轻alpha早已穿戴整齐像只训练有素的小猎犬蹲守在门口。

而猎物，是樱井翔本人。

他哭笑不得，自己现在这样哪里也去不了，脚步虚浮眼袋虚肿，脖子到胸口都是暧昧的痕迹，从扯破的衣领间一览无余。从昨晚拉着他的手跑进厕所开始，就成为了盘中餐腹中食。

想到这里，肚子竟然应声叫了起来。樱井窘迫地咬了咬下唇，对方先开了口：“我好饿，刚刚叫了客房服务，不知道你爱吃什么，把菜单点了个遍。”

便利店打折寿司忠实消费者樱井翔惊呼，“你、你傻了吗？”现在的小年轻出手也太不知轻重。

“也就几样西式简餐和饮料甜点，当早餐午餐一块吃了，酒都没点，我们这样也不需要酒了。”自嘲似的，又咧开嘴傻笑起来。

年长的一方也被他逗笑了，径自绕过他去拉窗帘，被艳阳晃了满眼。  
原来已经这个点了，还真是纵欲过度……

回过头来，青年已经把摆满食物的餐边车推进了房间，于是两个饥肠辘辘的人，坐在酒店窗边默默无言地吃完了这顿早午餐。

血糖升高血液回暖，初秋的朗日照得樱井莫名心慌。他心慌，在对方介绍自己名叫松本润21岁L大学设计专业在读时不知道如何去回答，他鼓足勇气也讲不出自己的名字，更加无法回应他攥住自己的手，怕自己逃跑似的，满脸诚恳地望着自己讲：“Sakura桑，我喜欢你，请你和我交往吧。”

那双眼睛里，是骗子承受不起的认真深情。

太沉重了，樱井目光躲闪。

“你已经被我标记了，我会对你负责的。”

他颈部的刺痛还在，昨晚被咬破的地方烙着深深的牙印，伤口又红又肿，像狩猎者标记猎物的印记。

可惜他无法成为他的猎物。

名叫“sakura”的陌生omega，就像灰姑娘的水晶鞋，一旦把名字的空缺补齐——sakurai sho，魔法就消失了，把他瞬间拉回了那间小小的公寓，拉回了那个窄窄的工位，拉回了他单调无趣的beta人生。

如果能够忘记这个在酒吧闪烁的灯光间一半脸庞隐在阴影里青年，忘记仗着身高优势捧起他的脸，那双骨节分明、充满力量的手，以及深情坚定的目光，和它们的主人一样，像明媚阳光下的雪松，纯净清澈却坚实可靠。如果能够没有一点点心动，他连逃跑的念头都不会有，他会坦白会诚实会做个毫无顾忌的beta，但他现在溃不成军，只能沉默掩饰，竭尽所能扮演好被他捕获的角色。

樱井翔早就无处可逃。

他抬起腿跨坐在松本身上，捧着他的脸去吻，轻轻吮唇角的小痣，一点点向上触碰唇瓣，用小小的尖牙去磨蹭，松本便顺势将舌头伸进他唇齿间搅动，勾出他像躲在暗礁深处的海洋动物的小舌，发狠地吮。

樱井丰满的臀卡在松本胯间，随着动作磨蹭，渐渐地，热度和硬度抬起了头，顶在囊袋和小穴之间，契合地卡在那里，像潜伏在岩石后蓄势待发的猛兽，樱井一下子紧张地动弹不得。他想松本就这样顶进去，操进那个为他准备好的陷阱、那个等待着他的温柔乡。但他是个beta，一个还没做过润滑的beta。他全身心做好准备容纳松本，唯独后穴慢人一拍，蠢蠢欲动地张张缩缩，“我好像还不够湿……浑身僵硬，没有扑鼻而来的香气，甚至开始冒汗了……”失去了仗着酒精胡作非为的势头，樱井慌乱得像个刚开张接客的雏，手忙脚乱地拼命回忆那些a片里的场景，要怎样媚眼如丝要怎样柔软似水，他不得要领地舔吻松本带着蓬勃朝气的肉体，在对方的手掌揉捏着四处点火着探进自己内裤里时，这种落败的自我否定感达到了顶峰。

他落荒而逃，从正准备进一步动作的alpha腿上滚落在地，像只受惊的兔子，抬眼望着错愕的青年，眸里泛红，带着清醒的情欲。

情欲从不该和清醒两个字沾亲带故，尤其是大脑还在高速运转的情况下，樱井的优等生大脑还在争分夺秒地搜索、分析、揣度，他简直要被这种近乎本能的思考习惯逼疯，羞愧感凌厉地鞭笞着他的自尊心，血气一股劲地冲上大脑，眼睛一闭就着跪姿拉开了alpha的裤链。

松本润的阴茎很大。在勃起的情况下像个怒气冲冲的孩子，涨出一副火山喷发前的势头。

他颤动着眼睫，轻轻含进了嘴里。

樱井的嘴唇很热，很软，像刚烘出炉的舒芙蕾，沾着香甜的草莓酱。他有这个习惯，经常随手从口袋里掏出带着体温的唇膏，漫不经心地旋开，三两下涂抹在丰润的唇上，轻轻抿一下，像衔着冬日暖阳下的一冽清泉，从洁白的齿间流泄而出。血气方刚的年轻alpha在酒吧里就不止一次对着这个动作浮想联翩，现在朝思暮想的场景出现在身下，从松本的角度甚至还能看到他湿软的红唇闪着亮色，应该是之前唇齿交缠间沾染的津液。

他的下体被这样的双唇包覆，雪山叠峦之间藏着冬眠小兽的巢穴，它被突如其来的巨兽捅入，惊醒着躲藏在壁穴深处，许久才小心翼翼地触碰、舔弄、吮吸。松本的呼吸越来越混乱，原本在轻抚发梢的手指突然攥住发隙，按着樱井的头部将巨物直顶入喉腔。

跪在身下的人突然愣住了。

他不可遏制地想起，高中的自己，17岁，染着灿烂的金发打着炫目的脐环，只为了讨好某个人的那场性爱。

时间已经过去快十年，他不会数着日子去翻看那段回忆，很多言语已经变成融化在水里的霓虹灯，纠葛成了一片，模模糊糊恍恍惚惚。但就像毕业多年也会无数次梦到大学考试或者上课迟到一样，那个场景即使被时间的尘土遮盖掩埋，也一次又一次在梦境再现。

“嘴好酸……为什么学长还没射……”他一边卖力吞吐着男人的阴茎一边想，嘴角被磨得通红，一只手撑着渐渐脱力的身体，另一只如同溺水的人抓住救生船似的抱着对方结实的腿部。  
“啧。”  
巨物从嘴里拔出时，发出“啵”的一声和alpha男人口中不屑的声音一齐奏响，是发出虚幻光芒的泡泡破裂的声响。  
紧接着下体传来一阵剧痛，他不由得闷哼出声，抱紧压身过来的alpha，内腔好像被钝器刮擦一样，钝痛一阵接着一阵席卷而来。  
“嗯……学长……我…嗯……啊……喜……喜欢你……”小穴开始分泌出不知道是体液还是血水的润滑，痛楚却让樱井越来越清醒。  
他看着伏在自己身上的alpha不耐烦的表情，蜷曲的手脚努力地张开去迎合撞击，腰部却被掐住完全使不上劲，如同在雨天登山，无论怎么倾尽全力向上攀登脚下依旧打滑，不知不觉鬓间被汗水泪水沾得湿透。  
记不清折磨持续了多久，浑身脱力的樱井腿间流着白色的体液混杂着血水被扔在体育仓库的垫子上时早已神志不清，但他记得那个自己倾慕了6个月的alpha学长边穿裤子边带着轻蔑口吻的不屑：“还是omega好操……”

考试最后他拼命去抓住救命稻草，想到可能的答案就往上填。  
但他一次次摇头。  
错了哦。  
你答错了。  
铃响了。

樱井翔的第一次恋情就这样无疾而终。

已经过去十年了，现在嘴里的是一个生气勃勃、温柔体贴的年轻alpha，即使如此，樱井也不可遏制地浑身颤抖，清亮的眼睛源源不断流出泪水。

松本发现他状况不对拔出下体时，已经躲闪不及，浊液射了樱井一脸，和他眼角的泪水融在一起，顺着脸庞滴滴答答地落在凌乱的衬衫上，湿了一片，分辨不出到底是眼里落下的泪还是下体射出的精。

“对不起，对不起……”松本手足无措地抱住他，这个奇怪的omega，明明一副飞蛾扑火般投入情爱的样子，却又避之不及战战兢兢。突如其来的眼泪是因为自己太过粗暴还是太过粗心，亦或是他已经察觉自己是beta装作alpha，一次次得寸进尺还肆无忌惮胡作非为。

温柔地抚去他还在脸颊皿皿流淌的泪水，松本发出一声微不可闻的叹息，怀里的人心脏再次揪紧，眼眶里又涌出了热意。

tbc.


End file.
